A new refrigerant to be used for refrigerating, air-conditioning and heat pump apparatus is required due to new environmental regulations, and compounds having a low global warming potential (GWP) have attracted attention.
In recent years, as a compound having a low global warming potential, trifluoroethylene (HFO-1123) attracts attention. In this specification, abbreviated names of halogenated hydrocarbon compounds are described in brackets after the compound names, and in this specification, the abbreviated names are employed instead of the compound names as the case requires.
HFO-1123 has been used for a refrigerating and heat transfer fluid, an aerosol spray, a foaming/expanding agent and the like, and in recent years, it is expected to be promising as an alternative to a saturated HFC (hydrofluorocarbon) type refrigerant having a high GWP.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a composition containing HFO-1123 as a working medium to be used for a heat cycle system.
However, a composition containing HFO-1123, which can be used for various applications, has been desired.